With the rapid development of solid-state semiconductor light sources and the global energy shortage, light emitting diode (LED) light sources have been widely used in all kinds of industry and trend to replace traditional light sources, which are featured with various advantages, such as high luminous efficiency, low power consumption, long life, energy saving, environment-friendly, and controllable brightness and color temperature, etc. It is believed that, as the cost of LED light sources reduces and the light efficiency of LED light sources increases, LED light sources will completely replace the traditional light source in the near future.
Currently, the three primary colors (R, G and B) LED light sources have been widely used in the field of semiconductor lighting, such as stage lighting and moving head lighting. For the stage or other professional applications, saturated amber light is highly desired to improve the color of the mixed white light. However, the existing LED chip emitting amber light is very sensitive to temperature. As the temperature of the LED chip increases, the luminous flux of the amber light emitted by the LED chip is significantly reduced. As shown in FIG. 1, the luminous flux of the LED chip at 120° C. drops to about 30% the luminous flux of the LED chip at 25° C. Thus, how to improve the luminous flux of the amber light emitted by the LED light source becomes a technical problem that urgently needs to be resolved.